


Damnation

by QueenOfNowhere (DarkAbyss)



Series: Shattered Verses [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Violence, Poetry, Strong Images
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAbyss/pseuds/QueenOfNowhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark fantasies...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damnation

**Damnation  
**

My mind is running wild,  
A waterfall of memories,  
Flashes, images, desires!  
Obscure thoughts overwhelming  
Losing control to the dark!  
  
The bloom of bloody roses,  
In a dull light of dust,  
Breathing is becoming hard!  
My head is spinning so fast,  
Excitement overtaking!  
  
Slow streams of ruby water,  
A metallic taste smothering the air,  
The blade is whispering  
Groans, stories now dead,  
Baleful secrets buried in the night!  
  
I am the one and only test  
Of these grim, true lies,  
Standing under a moonless sky,  
My life is baptised by the sins  
Of a burning crimson lymph!


End file.
